Jonathan James Eckart
Jon Eckart is a full-time detective who was recently hired fresh out of the Academy after finishing college. Background Childhood Jon James Eckart was born in Medford, Oregon on August 15th, 1993. In 2006, Jon was orphaned in a car accident that took the lives of his parents, at which point he became a ward of the state and ended up in foster care in Yreka, where he decided he did not like it and ran away. Eventually, he made it to Red Bluff, California, where he slept in unlocked cars, and ended up finding a slimjim and a set of lockpicks in a car, and with those two tools, he managed to take a car and after some stops and detours to make sure he was not being followed after several false alarms and a couple gas-and-go’s, he made it to the outskirts of Oakland, where he ditched the car. He kept the half carton of cigarettes he found in the car, along with the two hundred dollars he found. He was three months shy of turning fourteen. Early ACME Career On entering the Academy, he did pretty well in most classes, and excelled at computers, defensive driving, and Criminal Procedures and Evidence Gathering. Career Jon helped the San Fran police catch a trio of convenience store thieves three weeks after becoming an Agent. Personality Described as loyal, friendly, smart, and energetic by his friends at college and is known to be somewhat standoffish and sarcastic, and can be sneaky (can tend to be a prankster if given the chance, tends to have a slightly warped sense of humor). Not given to violence without a very good reason. Jon has always been generous since he got off the streets, and would even go out of his way to help other homeless kids he met on the street. He hates seeing kids in bad situations, and seeing anyone falsely arrested or jailed. On the anniversary of his parent's deaths, he will always have a drink of a bottle of expensive whiskey in their memory. Not a huge fan of blood, but does know a fair bit about first aid. Is a smoker, but infrequently, and can go without for longer than most would think. Skills Education Jon has a degree in Criminology, with a minor in Computer and Information Sciences and Support Services from Holy Names University in Oakland, CA. Unarmed Combat Jon has some experience with street fighting, and a pseudo-drunk kickboxing (borrows from several styles). Uses the environment to his advantage whenever possible. Quick on his feet and agile at dodging. Armed Combat Jon carries an Asp when going out on a mission, along with a handgun (though he hopes he does not have to use it), and can use his Gerber if needed (held in fist, it protrudes just a bit to act like a hammer, both the straight blade and serrated can be flipped out with the tip of a thumb), and two pairs of handcuffs (which can be used as makeshift brass knuckles when needed) Random Facts * Tends to blend into a crowd and not draw attention to himself. * Does not seem like the typical ACME agent; everyone who he meets percieves him as just another guy. References *TECS profile page Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:ACME